The Legend Continues
by AsherMan12
Summary: Follow the Winx's children as they attempt to carry out their parent's legacy. An old evil awakens and it's up to the team of Winx to destroy it once and for all. Discover amazing powers and new transformations!


**So I guess now's a good a time as any to submit this story! Enjoy!**

 **Bloom-Sky: Kenneth (16) Asher(10)**

 **Musa-Riven: Tristan(10)**

 **Stella-Brandon: Cassidy(11)**

 **Flora-Helia: Thalia(10)**

 **Tecna-Timmy: Martin(10)**

 **Aisha-Roy: Layla(10)**

 **Daphne-Thoren: Elliot(17)**

 **Here's the Story!**

* * *

 _Long ago, a group of fairies dominated evil forces with their magic and will power. Each of them proved themselves before the universe and were thought of highly. This group were known as...the Winx. Since the Winx, they all had kids and created a new species of magical creatures. Guardians. Each of these Guardians contain a special power similar to their parents, except now they have the burden of having to live up to their parents honor. Let's see how their legend plays out._

* * *

 **Asher**

Ok think about my life. My parents are royalty, my Mom's the strongest fairy in the universe, my Dad's a King and my conceded older brother, Kenneth. Ah yes. My family is pretty amazing. But the most amazing part of my life, is my power. I inherrited my Mom's Dragon Flame, and with it I can transform into a 's a new species which is a mix of fairies and specialists. I'm pretty happy about that, considering it drives my brother crazy that I got it and he didn't. But my favorite part of this, is that I can show to this girl who lives in the kingdom. Here name is Aria. She's like the best fairy ever. Of course my Mom doesn't like me hanging out with her since she's the fairy of Gemstone and apparently something happened between her Mom and my Mom.

Oh wait, you're probably wondering who my Mom is right? Well, she's Bloom. Ring a bell? Try Queen of Domino and Fairy of the Dragon Flame. Younger sister to my Aunt Daphne who, might I add, is the Nymph of Sirenix. But enough about other people. Hi. I'm Asher, Guardian of the Dragon Flame.

I made my way down the long stairwell of our castle. Frankly, I wish I could've grown up on Earth like my Mom.

"Morning!" I shouted to anyone within ear shot (which was everyone). My brother only winced at the sound of my voice.

"You two had to keep going, didn't you?" Kenneth asked my Dad. He was King Sky of Araklyon but left to help rule Domino, my home planet.

"Yep. One kid was way too easy. One's for quitters, and we are not quitters" My Dad replied. My Mom only laughed as Kenneth just rolled his eyes. You could tell we don't get along.

"Besides, who else would inherit the Dragon Flame?" I asked while smirking. Kenneth then stood and towered over me. My Dad only watched carefully, as if waiting to pounce on Kenneth. Our parents would let us fight but the second he draws his neon blue sword, and I emit fire, we get grounded.

"Boys, I don't want another fight today. Everyone's coming over" My Mom said while walking down the stairs.

"Really?!" I asked with excitement. Mom nodded while Kenneth (of course) groaned.

"By everyone, she also means the specialists, so maybe we could all go on a trip while the girls and kids play" Dad suggested. Kenneth grinned a little as everyone began to get ready for the celebration.

I wandered the halls of the castle in search of something special. You see there's this ancient library filled with fairy transformations that Gaurdians have access to. My Mom has talked about the levels but she never told me about them. Like which ones Guardians can acquire, or which ones I already have.

I approached a giant turqoiuse diamond like door with a golden dragon engraved on it. It lit up at my presence and that was when I entered the Hall of Transformations. Normally this place is pretty empty and boring. All the books were evenly placed and organized. Except this time, there was one on a pedistool.

I approached the book. It had a weird tree symbol and a key on it. This is just weird. Mom never goes in here. No one does.

I opened the book as it lit up. Swirling particles of light shot in every direction. Except this light didn't seem like light. It was darker. It was more evil.

After that, I left the Hall of Transformations and fled to the courtyard where some of the guest had already arrived.

There stood my aunts and uncles (not by blood, but my Mom's and Dad's best friends)

Stella Flora Aisha Tecna and Musa. Together, with my Mom, they form the Winx. Fairies who've saved the magic dimension more times than I can count. behind them were their kids, my best friends.

Cassidy was Stella and Brandon's daughter. She has blonde hair that curled at the end. Thalia was Flora and Helia's daughter. She had light brown hair with a flower pinned in it. Layla was Aisha and Roys daughter. Almost identical to Aisha, she had curly black hair. Then came Tristan, Musa and Riven's son. He had a bright orange hair color (from a hair color accident with Cassidy) and carried Musa's independence and Riven's sarcasm. Martin was Timmy and Tecna's son. He's just like them in every way. Nerdy. Yet, we all mesh pretty well as a team. In fact, our parents call us the next gen' Winx.

Then there was my cousin, Elliot. My Aunt Daphne and Uncle Thoren's son. He's older than both Kenneth and I, though he seems to act more like my age and somehow still likes to hang out with my brother.

"Asher where were you?" My mom asked me. "I was in the hall of transformations and something weird happened" I said. My Mom shared a look with her friends. Then shrugged the thought away.

"Weird things happen Asher, now go play with the others. I promise nothing is wrong" She said while forcing me over to my friends. I just sighed and walked over.

I hope she's right.

* * *

 **Okay that concludes that chapter! Let me know what you all think! Be sure to tell me what transformation you think the first transformation will be! You'll have to wait a bit, mainly because school keeps me busy. Yeah...it sucks. So will see you all on the flip side...wow that was outdated and lame and I apologize and promise I'll come up with something better! BYE!**


End file.
